angelus clamor
by gabriellelioncourt
Summary: un tit watanukidomeki un peu bcp torturé sur les bords.
1. Chapter 1

Il marchait dans cette rue sombre et inquiétante, la lumière des lampadaires éclairant ses pas. Bien qu'essoufflé, il accéléra encore le rythme, il savait ou il allait et ce n'était certes pas cette pluie qui pourrait le ralentir. Il serrait dans ses bras un autre jeune homme à demi inconscient, on pouvait voir ses pieds et ses jambes nus dépasser d'un manteau dans lequel on l'avait soigneusement enveloppé.

Où tu m'emmènes ? murmura-t-il.

L'autre garçon resta impassible et accéléra encore.

Domeki, protesta-t-il, ou tu m'emmènes ?

A l'hôpital, répondit Domeki.

Watanuki se débattit faiblement.

Non. Arrêtes-toi.

Domeki obéit et baissa son regard sombre vers son ami.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas. Ramène-moi chez Yuko. S'il te plait.

Domeki devina les larmes dans les yeux bleus sombres de Watanuki, et sans un mot, il fit demi-tour pour prendre la direction de la boutique de la sorcière des dimensions.

Flash Back

_Il faisait nuit et ils venaient de sortir du cinéma. Watanuki et Himawari en premier, suivi de Domeki, qui observait d'un œil las les sautillements que faisait son ami autour de sa dulcinée. _

_Ils avaient raccompagnés la jeune fille chez elle avant de prendre la direction de la boutique de Yuko, Watanuki y habitait car son appartement avait brulé depuis qu'Himawari y était venu un soir._

_Soudain, Domeki avait reçu un coup violent derrière la tête, a demi-évanoui, il avait sentit qu'on le trainait dans une ruelle sombre. On l'avait attaché à une vieille échelle d'une sortie de secours d'un immeuble désaffecté avant qu'il ait pu se débattre. Il avait plissé les yeux à la recherche de Watanuki. Celui-ci était assis sur le sol et semblait expliquer à leurs agresseurs qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent à leur donner._

_L'un d'eux s'était alors jeté sur lui et lui avait arraché sa chemise et Domeki avait comprit ce que ces hommes comptaient faire. Il avait crié à son ami de s'enfuir mais il reçu un autre coup qui cette fois le fit sombrer._

_Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le supplice avait commencé. Il se débattit violemment, s'arrachant la peau sur les cordes rudes, faisant crisser l'échelle rouillée. Mais rien n'y fit. Il se força alors à regarder, pour se punir de ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher. Il avait regardé ces hommes souiller son ami. Le salir de cette façon atroce et innommable. S'amusant de cette victime au regard vide qui ne tentait même plus de se débattre._

_Puis, la pluie s'était mise à tomber et ils étaient partis, laissant derrière eux le corps meurtri du medium. Tout en se maudissant de son impuissance, Domeki avait du appeler son ami pour que celui-ci l'aide à se détacher. Il s'était sentit pathétique de devoir lui demander quelque chose après ce qu'il venait de subir. Au début, le medium n'avait pas réagit à son appel et ce n'est que quand l'archer l'avait appelé par son prénom qu'il avait péniblement rampé vers lui. Il réussit à libérer Domeki au bout de plusieurs minutes puis il s'était écroulé sur lui. Domeki s'était empressé de le couvrir de son manteau et l'avait soulevé dans ses bras pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de cet endroit._

_Fin flash back._

Et maintenant il marchait. Toujours sous la pluie.

Ses bras et son dos étaient douloureux à force de porter le medium, sans parler de la douleur lancinante dans son crâne, mais il continuait. Il lui jetait de temps en temps un regard mais Watanuki semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le visage pâle et les yeux sombres, il n'avait réagi que pour demander à Domeki où ils allaient.

Maintenant ils arrivaient à la boutique, ce bâtiment étrange que Domeki ne pouvait voir que depuis récemment. Il n'eut pas à frapper car Yuko leur ouvrit tout de suite. L'air sombre, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, elle ne lui posa aucune question. Elle savait déjà. Elle savait tout de toute façon.

A suivre…

Ralala qu'est ce que j'ai encore été écrire moi ? tordue

Une tite review ?


	2. Chapter 01

Disclamer : persos pas à moi mais aux Clamp (naooon)

Nda : chapitre écrit pendant un CM d'histoire médiévale donc forcément déprimant XD.

Chapitre I

En silence, il déposa le corps de Watanuki sur le futon et resta agenouillé près de lui. Il sentait la présence de la sorcière des dimensions debout derrière lui, ils n'avaient parlé ni l'un ni l'autre depuis son arrivée.

« - J'ai un vœu à vous formuler, murmura enfin Domeki.

Yuko ne répondit pas mais Domeki savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Je veux qu'il oublie, poursuivit-il, je veux qu'il ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Votre prix sera le mien.

La sorcière vint s'agenouiller en face de lui, de l'autre coté de Watanuki. Elle posa une main sur le front de celui-ci.

- Je comprends. Mais c'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Watanuki a perdu quelque chose qu'il ne retrouvera plus jamais. Aucun sort ne pourrait effacer complètement ce souvenir.

Domeki sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tôt ou tard, il aura besoin de toi. Ne le laisse pas s'éloigner. Les sentiments sont la transaction qui ne nécessite aucun prix.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, elle se leva.

- J'appelle un médecin, une connaissance. Reste avec lui.

Watanuki avait mal, très mal.

La souffrance le dévorait.

Il dormait sans réellement dormir, il sentait bien qu'on manipulait son corps, il entendait des voix autours de lui.

Mais il se forçait à garder les yeux fermés, et peu lui importait ce que racontait les voix autours de lui, cela ne le concernait pas.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques heures, il ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité de la pièce lui fit peur sans qu'il eut su dire pourquoi. Lentement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, il se souvint la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il mordit son poing pour s'empêcher de crier, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles alors qu'une boule remontait dans sa gorge.

Quelque chose bougea près de lui, il recula vivement dans le lit en voyant une ombre noire assise près de lui dans l'obscurité. Il retint un cri de douleur en se redressant.

- C'est moi, n'ai pas peur.

Watanuki reconnu la voix de Domeki et un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Il _savait_. Il avait vu _ça._ Domeki se leva et alluma la lumière. Watanuki plissa les yeux et recula davantage quand l'archer revint près de lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta en voyant le mouvement de recul du medium.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Yuko m'a dit de rester.

Pour la première fois, Watanuki sentit une pointe de colère envers la sorcière des dimensions, pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Sors d'ici, gronda-t-il.

Domeki ne bougea pas, jamais il n'avait entendu le medium parler sur un ton aussi menaçant, il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- SORS D'ICI, hurla Watanuki.

Sans un mot, Domeki se pencha pour attraper son sac.

- Reste Domeki.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Yuko.

- Nous sommes dans ma boutique, poursuivit-elle, et c'est à moi de décider qui je mets dehors.

Watanuki pâlit un peu plus et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- QUOI ? Il est hors de question qu'il reste !

- Tu as raison, intervint Domeki avant que Yuko ne réplique, je pars si c'est ce que tu veux.

Watanuki parut hésiter mais se ressaisit vite.

- Va t'en, lâcha-t-il.

Domeki hissa son sac sur son épaule et lança un « au revoir » avant de sortir.

Il prit la direction de son temple alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui était arrivé à Watanuki, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il aurait du le protéger, quitte à subir la colère de ses agresseurs. Les paroles du médium résonnaient encore dans sa tête, il se disait qu'il méritait ses parles haineuses, il s'y était d'ailleurs attendu. Mais il n'avait certes pas prévu d'avoir aussi mal lorsque Watanuki lui avait hurler de partir.

De son coté, Watanuki s'était roulé en boule sur son futon. Il n'avait pas réagi quand Yuko lui avait reproché son attitude envers Domeki. Il avait eu une attitude idiote, comme toujours vis-à-vis de Domeki d'ailleurs. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Watanuki était revenu au lycée assez vite et Domeki s'était vite aperçu que celui-ci avait l'intention de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. D'ailleurs, si lui-même n'avait pas été observateur, il aurait cru que c'était le cas. Watanuki lui parlait normalement et partait dans ses délires habituels sur Himawari mais Domeki sentait bien qu'il se forçait. Pendant les cours, il le surprenait sans cesse à fixer le vide, l'air égaré alors qu'il aurait du prendre des notes. Il avait dit aux professeurs qu'il avait été malade pour expliquer sa pâleur et son air maladif. Quand Domeki lui demandait pourquoi il ne mangeait pas le midi il s'était fait répondre « c'est pas parce que t'es un goinfre que je dois l'être aussi ! »

En dehors des heures de repas, Watanuki évitait Domeki, il préférait rester seul dans les couloirs, il guettait chaque jour le retour de Himawari qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis… depuis un certain temps. Il comptait sur le retour de la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère entre lui et l'archer.

Elle ne revint qu'à la fin de la semaine, Watanuki la vit sortir du bureau du directeur et il s'empressa de courir vers elle.

- Himawari chaaan !

- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Watanuki s'arrêta net, il fixa sans comprendre la jeune fille qui se mit soudain à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé Watanuki-kun, je savais que ça empirerais. Jamais nous n'aurions du nous revoir.

Le medium sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Elle savait. Mais qui avait pu le lui dire ?

- Himawari…

- Je quitte la ville ce soir avec mes parents. Je suis désolée. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi maintenant. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la jeune fille, Watanuki voulut s'approcher mais elle fit un pas en arrière en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Non. N'insiste pas. Je t'en prie.

Après un dernier regard, elle partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Domeki sursauta, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il prétexta un malaise pour sortir de la salle de classe. Il courut vers les toilettes où il avait « vu » Watanuki s'enfermer.

« - Hé !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un bruit de sanglot étouffé. Il en localisa rapidement la provenance et frappa contre la porte d'un WC.

- Hé !

- Dégage d'ici espèce de connard !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Domeki sans faire attention à l'insulte.

- A ton avis ? T'avais besoin d'ouvrir ta gueule ?

- Je… Quoi ?

Domeki avait du mal à suivre.

- Fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais que c'est toi !

- Tu me reproches quoi exactement ? demanda calmement l'archer.

- Tu te fous de moi ! T'as été tout raconté à Himawari et maintenant elle va partir. C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

L'archer resta muet. Il était évident que ce n'était pas lui. Il entendait Watanuki pleurer de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Je te déteste. Chuchota le médium entre deux sanglots.

Domeki reçu cette phrase en plein cœur et serra les poings.

- Ce n'est pas moi.

Aucune réponse. Domeki s'assit par terre et s'adossa à la porte, ignorant que Watanuki se trouvait dans la même position de l'autre coté.

- Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Je te le jure.

- Alors qui ?

- Yuko, répondit simplement Domeki, il n'y a qu'elle qui sache en dehors de nous deux.

Watanuki ne répondit pas mais Domeki l'entendait toujours renifler. Il leva une main et frappa prudemment çà la porte.

- Allez sors de là.

- NON

- Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Ta gueule !

- Tu m'en veux, demanda soudain Domeki.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Oui, finit par lâcher Watanuki.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger.

- Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux ! hurla le médium.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas rester évanoui ?

- Pardon ? demanda Domeki, pas certain d'avoir compris.

- T'avais besoin de les regarder me…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas. Domeki comprit.

- ça aurait changé quoi ?

- Mais tout ! J'aurais pu faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passer.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu.

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS TOI ???

Watanuki donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Domeki l'entendit et se redressa.

- Sors de là-dedans, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

- Dégage je veux plus voir ta tronche !

Domeki fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un cutter. A genoux devant la porte, il se mit à trifouiller le verrou. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et Domeki actionna la poignée. Il rattrapa Watanuki d'un bras avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière, privé de tout dossier.

- Lâche-moi !!!

Domeki ne l'écouta pas et le souleva pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il frissonna quand il sentit distinctement les côtes de Watanuki sous ses mains. Celui-ci le repoussa et il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Je te ramène chez Yuko.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Mais oui.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet. Il s'attendait à attendre le medium lui crier encore dessus mais celui-ci se laissa traîner sans rien dire. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Domeki se rendit compte qu'il avait réellement l'air fatigué. Comme fatigué d'avoir trop pleuré.

A suivre…

Non pas taper.

Pas taper j'ai dis.

Ça faisait lgtps que ce chapitre trainait dans ma tête (faut dire que c'est le foutoir la dedans) mais j'avais juste une énooooorme flemme XD

Miciii pour vos reviews


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi mais aux clamp.

Pairing : Wata x dome !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

- Tiens Domeki ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu.

Le regard de Yuko se posa sur les deux lycéens, s'attardant sur la main de Domeki qui enserrait toujours le poignet d'un Watanuki pâle comme la mort. Avec un sourire étrange, elle partit s'occuper d'une cliente qui arrivait.

Domeki se tourna vers Watanuki, cela lui faisait une étrange impression de le voir si inerte, lui qui d'habitude sautillait dans tout les sens en délirant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il resserra doucement sa prise sur le poignet et le medium sembla émerger un peu.

- ça ira ?

Watanuki lui lança un regard venimeux, Domeki lâcha son poignet, s'attendant à se faire encore une fois hurler dessus. Mais le médium se contenta de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Domeki lui reprit le poignet et le tira vers sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Watanuki en voyant l'archer refermer les portes coulissantes.

- Je vais t'aider à rattraper les cours que tu as manqués.

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte qu'il venait d'inventer pour ne pas laisser Watanuki tout seul. Celui-ci l'avait deviné et il se sentit vaguement touché de voir combien l'archer s'inquiétait pour lui. Cependant il ne le lui montra pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Si ça t'amuses…

Il s'assit sur le sol en regardant d'un œil éteint Domeki qui fouillait dans son sac à la recherche des cours de la semaine passée.

- Mokona va vous aider !

La boule de poils noirs sauta dans les bras de Watanuki.

- T'es rentré par ou toi ??

- Mokona était déjà dans la pièce !

- Et tu faisais quoi dans ma chambre exactement ?

- Mokona testait le futon de Watanuki !

- Et t'imagines que je vais te croire ?

- Ouiii !

Watanuki, découragé, reporta son attention sur Domeki qui avait trouvé ses notes et qui les étalait sur la petite table basse qui les séparait.

- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Maths, physique, histoire ?

- ça m'est égal, ce que tu préfères.

- Ok.

- Mokona veut faire des maths !

- On t'a demandé ton avis à toi ? demanda Watanuki.

- Mokona est très fort en maths !

Le medium laissa échapper un soupir de colère contenue. De son coté, Domeki était rassuré de voir Watanuki sortir de sa torpeur, même si c'était juste pour enguirlander une boule de poil noire.

- Va pour les maths, conclue-t-il en sachant pertinemment que cela ferait enrager un peu plus son camarade.

- Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi c'est ça ?

- Ouiiiiii ! cria Mokona en se dandinant devant Watanuki.

Domeki vint s'installer à coté de lui et commença à lui expliquer un exercice. Peine perdue, Watanuki était définitivement nul en maths, et ce n'était pas les commentaires de Mokona qui allaient l'aider. Mais pendant ce temps, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce foutu exercice de maths et il en était un peu reconnaissant à Domeki. Un peu seulement.

- Domeki ne sais pas expliquer ! Mokona va le faire !

- tu…quoi ?? demanda Watanuki, complètement blasé.

- Mokona va utiliser sa suprême intelligence pour aider Watanuki à faire son exercice ! Comme ça Watanuki aura pleins de bonnes notes et Mokona lui fera plein de bisous !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, observa Domeki, l'air dubitatif.

- Bouuu, Domeki est jaloux ! Domeki veut aussi des bisous de Mokona !

- Ya pas de risque.

Le regard de l'archer s'attarda sur Watanuki qui l'observait, un sourire étrange flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Mais de rien ! Mokona adore aider les gens ! Coupa la boule de poils noire en sautillant joyeusement sur les genoux de Watanuki.

- En attendant tu ne m'expliques pas grand-chose, remarqua le médium.

Mokona, visiblement très fier de lui, partit dans un délire d'explication sans queue ni tête. De toute façon, Watanuki ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait de fixer Domeki, qui lui rendait un regard impénétrable.

Puis Watanuki reporta son attention sur Mokona qui leur expliquait pourquoi le titre de l'exercice devait être souligné en vert plutôt qu'en rouge. Il lui reprit la feuille et la tendit à Domeki.

- Tu peux me le réexpliquer s'il te plait ?

Domeki hocha la tête et reprit sa feuille. Il recommença donc son explication depuis le début alors que Mokona décrétait qu'il leur faisait la tête.

Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant que Watanuki s'était endormi pendant ses explications.

- Hé !

Aucune réaction. Le médium était profondément endormi, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

- Watanuki dort ! s'écria joyeusement Mokona.

- Tais-toi tu vas le réveiller.

- C'est bizarre, chuchota Mokona, l'air sérieux pour une fois.

- Bizarre ? demanda Domeki en rangeant ses notes dans son sac.

- Oui, Watanuki n'arrivait plus à dormir, il n'arrête pas de bouger dans son futon et sa gêne Mokona !

Domeki ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées, doucement, il enleva les lunettes du médium et les posa sur la table. Puis, avec milles précautions, il le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son futon. Watanuki émit un faible gémissement puis replongea dans les bras de Morphée. Domeki déplia une couverture sur lui sous le regard attentif de Mokona qui sauta sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

- C'est parce que Domeki est là que Watanuki s'est endormi !

- Mon explication devait être ennuyeuse… admit Domeki avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Non ! Mokona a trouvé ça très intéressant ! Maintenant Mokona sait faire les poux sans tâches !

- Pourcentage…

- Ouiiii.

Il arrivait dans l'entrée où Yuko raccompagnait sa cliente. Celle-ci lui lança un regard étrange, et Domeki songea qu'il devait en effet avoir l'air stupide avec une peluche noire sur l'épaule.

Yuko ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

- Il s'est endormi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais rester ici cette nuit, déclara Yuko d'un air très sérieux et Domeki sut qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

- Bien, répondit-il simplement.

- Maru ! Moro ! Domeki reste dormir cette nuit ! s'écria Yuko en reprenant son air de gamine.

Les deux petites filles vinrent faire une ronde autour de Domeki en chantonnant joyeusement. Celui-ci soupira et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la sorcière des dimensions qui s'éloignait vers la chambre de Watanuki.

- Comme ça Watanuki va bien dormir cette nuit! fit Mokona, toujours perché sur son épaule.

A suivre...

Miciii pour toutes vos reviews !

Et oui vous m'avez tous démasquer je suis flemmarde et sadique (mais je me soigne XD). Ce chapitre était un peu moins glauque que les autres et je pense que ça poursuivra dans ce sens (mais on est pas à l'abris d'une rechute). Sinon je crois que ffnet me hais car certains tirets qui sons toujours sur le chap préenregistré disparaissent quand il est publié °craque toute seule°

Pi joyeux noël en retard et bonne année en avance ! (n'importe nawak XD)


End file.
